Reborn divertenti
by NaomieVB
Summary: as the title says short stories for reborn. summary for each chapter .chap 1 The beginning of reborn, chap 2 birthday , chap 3 The beginning of a name, and chap 4 wholly world's demons! T for safety.
1. Rinascere

Disclaimer: I don't own khr

warning: death

_ Anger was not a foreign thing to any kid ,but it shouldn't be the main thing a child should feel. They should feel happiness ,joy, satisfaction, sadness at a scraped knee, but not anger at the world and everyone in it.Piovana worries for her son ,renato who is just that ,_angry at the world._ He would leave early in the morning and return near had once asked why would he disappear for odd hours of the day, to which he would become rigid and answer with a curt. "No reason." Piovana would become more worried each day and less talkative to the point her son would notice, but of course as a boy would not say or ask why.A year of this escalating , then three days after new years a gunshot sounded in the senclair household. Renato ran to the room where the sound resonated form and found his mother falling to the ground. The Same mother who the past year and a half he has being trying to protect, fall in a heap to the he could feel was ink , ink as murky and dark as emptiness. Without taking his eye's of his mother, _his mother_, he shot the man that dared entered the house and shot _his mother._ Cradling her head his arms he _begged _for her to stay with him._Just stay with me mom , please stay with me._ Renato didn't know what to do, they were too poor for a sat there trying his hardest to keep her alive, but unable to as her last breath left her the sound of sirens brought him back to reality with the voice of run in the back of his head. His failure as a son drove his will to get stronger , to become the _strongest. _Renato changed his name to _Reborn_ and got a tutor named _timoteo._He was going to reach his goal and never let anyone important to him die again!

I wanted reborn to have a backstory so I made one for him that didn't involve the arcobaleno. :3

Also I make a reson why reborn would owe timo-timo-san a favor. 3 This is also befor reborn found out about flames...


	2. Fissazione

Disclaimer: I don't own khr.

Warning none of my stories are betad.

Reborn like any other smart man had an obsession with knowledge to the point he would go to great lengths to know what he does not already. So when sawada tsunayoshi walked in like he knew a secret no one else in the world knew reborn was their watching in a heartbeat. He watched as tsuna packed some things in a small duffle bag and he quered an eyebrow at some sort of reben stick out of a layer of cloth that seemed to be made out of silk.

"where do you think your going?" reborn 'cutely' demanded, hey he may be a man but his body was still a baby even with the broken curse. Tsuna looked slightly shocked and began to stutter and mumble to the point of non coherents ,a stark contrast to the humming he was doing before. He must have not been paying attention to his surroundings a sharp kick to tsuna's head reborn stared at tsuna still waiting for the answer.

" huh, oka-san gave me permission to go to yamamoto for the night." reborn heard the pause but decide to let tsuna go. He knew where to find him now his he wanted to intera-_question_ tsuna later, right now tsuna needed to pack.

If only reborn would have known tsuna wasn't going to make it to yamamoto. Reborn asked yamamoto two later if tsuna make plans to sleep over at his house _,yes, _he was becoming increase only worried. In the end who ever he asked said tsuna had plains to go to yamamoto's but never made it. That was until he got an anonymous letter that said in newspaper clipping layers "I've GoT YoUR TSu-tSu C0Me anD FinD mE! _-_- _-" there was an address so he followed it , and found a surprise birthday party for him waiting. ..Wait ,what? He had forgotten to day was his wound up enjoying the party but that doesn't mean he didn't punish his student and his students friends after words. Come to find out nana was the one to make the letter...he still doesn't know what to feel about that one.

This is for the fact I know I won't be able to write a story for reborns birthday next year so you get it now.


	3. Rinascits

Disclaimer: khr is not mine

Warning : very rushed and many not make sense or may not be appealing.

Renato hated it. That damn name the others have given him because he was named _renato.__Viventi ragazzo morto , or _living dead boy. Really what idiotic 't even make any fucking sense, he wasn't dead or even a part of the walking dead so why in the world would they call him living _dead_ boy. There was another thing how can something dead be living it was just a contradictory of a frase.

In class the teacher was right on the board in blue chalk, which by the way was the hardest chalk color to see, when the principal came in and asked to borrow renato. To which no man or child could refuse the man as he had a certain charm to him, _Reborn see's the man latter in his life after becoming tsuna's tutor .The man winds up bining nana's dad, he's healthy and happy ,unfortunately he knows its renato right away but fortunately he doesn't say anything in front of nana or tsuna._

What came next was a series of events that made becoming a hitman _something to do._ The principal informed reborn of his father's death that very day,apparently he was gunned down in a shootout in ragusa. Renato clenched his fist but went on with school after the man gave the customary informat if ever he needed help. Not long after his mother died bye being shot by one of renatos enemies _He recently became a freelance assassin to help pay the bills._  
So in order to protect the people he cares about he changed his name ,but the only one he could think of at the time was _reborn_ the one of the damned nicknames that was given to him by his classmates. How ironic that he would use this name and for it to become the most feared. Reborn just laughs at the rushed memory and continues with the hit.

Tsuna would like to know that his family was no longer in danger after all.

I was was trying to make a origin story for reborn's named so this chapter may be changed later.


	4. Crepa

Disclaimer : do not own khr are demons for that matter.

"Open the door and unlock the gate, beckon to my call ,-" Tsuna stopped mid-sentence nose scrunched up in controtration trying to remember the last part of the summoning ,but all he could remember was "faith" before he was kicked in the face by none other than his cursed baby touter. Being stared down by the poker faced reborn might have been not as bad as it was if it wasn't for the cooked human flesh he was eating. Tsuna really didn't like demons so it was no wonder he couldn't summon one, through his dislike of them may have came from the demon himself that was currently staring at him like he knew what he did to get hit. Tsuna was still truly surprised that this pishacha* still hasn't eaten him yet, though then again considering how serious reborn takes his jobs tsuna does not expect to get eaten anytime soon. Hopefully.

"Do it again dame-tsuna and don't mess up this time." the pishacha said in the most chill demand that tsuna has ever heard. Really it was just a normal demand but tsuna may still have a slight fear of his flesh getting eaten. Tsuna would have gotten it if reborn let him think longer, so why is he trying to get him to do it again? Oh yeah.  
" You must be able to summon a familiar without even thinking about it so do it again." reborn's town lowers with each possible squickes lightly and stutters out the first part of the sentence when a bullet whizzed past him and he quickly shuts up.

It continues on like this for another hour when: "Open the door and unlock the gate, beckon to my call ,oh spirit of faith!" a small light appears on the floor a from slowly comes out a small lion with mane of orange flames.

Reborn smirks then starts tsuna's next form of training _how to control a hai wired familiar. Oh this was going to be fun._ Reborn really enjoyed messing with tsunayoshi. This may have been the best job nono has sent him on yet. Now only if tsuna could learn faster and stop running from his familiar then this would have been perfect.

Leon shapeshifted into his gun and reborn promptly shot at both the idiots in the room. Tsuna and his familiar stopped and stared in fear at reborn. Much better.

This was not at cracky as I thought but any way.

*:Pishacha

Pisachas are demons seen in Hindu mythology. They are said to be flesh eating demons that cremation grounds and hide in dark have the power to assume different forms or even become invisible. Pisachas are also known to spiritually possess humans from time to time which causes the victim to suffer an assortment of abnormalities and even maladies to their physical body. Insanity is usually the most common affliction from these creatures to the human they are possessing. so I thought this would suit reborn even it the hidiase part he would never agree with.

familiars

Familiars, also known as fairies, are demons who work harmoniously with witches and do their bidding.

Witches can control their familiars, Familiars are shape-shifters and can take on any form. With witches, we usually see cats, but they have been known to appear as full-bodied, three dimensional, apparitions. You could walk past one and never know it. One small catch to their shape-shifting ability. If a Familiar takes on your shape and you see it, you burn in hell, while the familiar takes your place.

bye.


End file.
